The adventure of Fizban
by master-john
Summary: After Fizban fall from the sky into a pile of chicken feather he started a quest, along the way...
1. chapter 1

Chapter one  
  
"Fizban Who?"  
  
As Fizban fell from the sky he thought to himself, "God blast it I can't see anything from all this feather," then he remembered, "Oh yeah I am a god." That came about 4 second too late as he pummel into the ground. The shock that could have killed any mortal man only stung Fizban for a few moments, before he decided that he should go to sleep.  
  
When Fizban woke up he saw a small kid looking at him, " Mister," he asked, " Is this your hat?" Holding up an old hat.  
  
"Why of course it is," Fizban said grimily, " I am a mighty wizard called, ammm, I will have to tell you that later." He mumbled to himself as he took the hat put it on. Some chicken feather fall from it.  
  
"Really, you are a wizard!" the boy brightens immensely, " could you cast a spell for me, pretty please." He begged, as he tugged his robe.  
  
"Oh chicken feathers, fine I will cast you a spell, I know the right one, too, is called fireball." He said, "Now how did that go again."  
  
As Fizban tried to remember the spell the child tried to gather some food for his family. Now if there are so many chicken feathers there must be a chicken here somewhere. As he turned to ask Fizban where the chicken went, he found instead the wizard talking.  
  
"Now I got it," Fizban he said gleefully as a fireball rushed toward a tree on the right of the boy, whose name is Alto. The fire singed a once healthy tree into ashes. What came next was more interesting.  
  
Other trees around the tree caught on fire and two small fireballs came out of the flame. Only they were not fireballs, after getting a better look, Alto was shocked to find out that they were some of the reptile creatures that were keeping his family captive. The dying cries were horrible as they too turned into ashes. Alto was sad to see them die even if he thought they had deserved it.  
  
Fizban on the other hand started to mumbles some strange creep words that Alto did not understand. Soon there were a flash of light and he was shocked to find a big pound of water floating on top of the forest fire.  
  
"Drat," Fizban said, "there is the water, but how do I make it fall." Alto gapped with his mouth open. Deciding weather to laugh or to run away screaming. "I know, I will blast the water from the sky with another fireball." He said happily.  
  
"No," Alto screamed scared that it will make matter worse, " Why don't we leave, I am sure other can do it without out help." He said. In truth there are already people gathered around the flame. "Why don't we get something to eat," he suggested.  
  
"Great, I am hungry." Fizban said as he turned away. The pond of water suddenly fall form the sky and put the fire out, not to mention get a few people extremily wet. Ignoring the commotion the wizard kept on going, "Oh yeah my name is Fizban." He said.  
  
"What kind of a name is Fizban?" Alto asked.  
  
"Yeah Fizban is a bad name, he should change it," Fizban said, forgotten what his name is again.  
  
"Aren't your name Fizban?" Alto asked  
  
"Fizban who?" Fizban asked even more confused, " never heard of him, he have a nice name though." Giving up on this pointless conversion Alto lead Fizban to his home. He hoped that his parents doesn't laugh too hard, personally beside the fact that he can cast fireballs Alto thought Fizban a complete fool. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
1 Do know where to find a Tavern?  
  
As Alto and Fizban walked home there are many interesting sights, because Fizban kept on wondering off to cause all kind of trouble, Alto found himself not even half way home and the sun is already setting. Fizban was still arguing with a man about some kind of a war, that is when Alto saw a small bad on the ground.  
  
Alto picked it up, to find it rather heavy, slowly he opened it. To his great surprise it was a filled with iron fillings and a red stone. Before he could tell Fizban to look at the bag a bearded man, dressed in pure black jumped out of the grass, glaring at Alto he said coldly " Give that back boy, and maybe I will grant you a quick death!"  
  
"Ser I just found it on the ground," Alto stammered, then as the man drown his sword, he took off. To his displeasure two more man, dressed in the same outfit as the first, blocked the way.  
  
"Now what is the problem?" Fizban was suddenly behind the two man, " Well nice swords, looks to be very sharp." Fizban exclaimed as they took out their sword. "Want to see how sharp old man!" on of the men answered evilly.  
  
"Maybe another time, " Fizban said, " Now I just want to take the boy and go." He yawned, "Say you wouldn't know a good tavern nearby would you, I am quite sleepy."  
  
"Don't worry, you will sleep in a endless night very soon," the other man throw his sword right at Fizban. Alto closed his eyes waiting to hear the old man's final scream. To his shock it never came.  
  
"Now, now don't play with sharp weapons you could get hurt," Fizban said as he made the sword fly in a circular pattern on top of the two man's head. "Now where is the tavern I am very sleepy." Just then the old mage dropped to the ground, the men jumped back from the sudden movement, only to find the old men snoring. Mouth opening the men stared at each other for a while, completely forgetting about Alto, then the sword too fall from the sky, nearly bisecting one of them. That is when they grabbed Alto's arm and run like mad, followed by the two other men. Alto did not know how long he was been forced to run, but when ever he tried to escape a sword would always be in his way, followed by a deep voice of, "You do you die.  
  
Time went by quite fast, and when they stopped running, the sun already set and the first of the three moons is about shoulder height to the men. "The old man was no so tough," the first man said as he tried to catch his breath. "Yeah we could have beaten him if we wanted to," the second man joined the conversation, "Now boy, you can give me the little bag you found and my offer still stands, a quick death." The last one who was facing Alto snared as he gazed at him.  
  
Losing all hope of living Alto thought about the quick death, as he reached for the pouch, inside his pocket and presented it to the man with the sword raised. He took the pouch and said, " good choice." As he raised his sword, Alto closed his eyes waiting for the killing blow it never came. When next he opened his eyes he found all three of the man was gazing at a dark shape on the ground, it stirred and stood up to reveal an old man dressed in robes, Fizban. "Chicken liver, potato and a glass of mead please." He mumbled, "The looking around he said, "Where am I?" he asked himself then looked directly at Alto. "You boy," he said ignoring the three gaping men, " Who am I again."  
  
"Fizban ser." He stammered out, "Oh yeah, I know that!" Fizban said then looking at the three men he said, " you wouldn't know of any tavern near by would you, I am really starving for some food! Wait you look like you could make a decent meal!" Completely misunderstood what Fizban had said. The three men screamed and took off so fast that Alto could swear they were on horses. Fizban just stood there and waited, "So I guess thanks for saving me." He said. Fizban only said after a moment of silence, "five, four, three, two, and one." Just then three shapes immerged ahead of Alto, to his surprise it was the same three men that tried to run the other way.  
  
"Greetings," Fizban scream, " do you know where to find a tavern! I want some food!" The three men fainted then at that spot, and Fizban only look puzzled. he then turned to Alto and said, "I really think that those three are tired, maybe I should take them all to a nice tavern." 


End file.
